dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Maps
This page is a WIP (work in progress), do not delete- Thatonebird Do note that help is appreciated Playable Maps There are a total of 6 different maps. There are two kinds of maps. In the Trading Map, you don't play as a dinosaur, you trade tokens, and you can buy eggs. In the other maps, you play and grow (and in some cases KOS) as dinosaurs and other creatures. Default Map The default map is the map where you join in. There is an option to change the map you currently are in. This map has a center lake, much like the Main map. There is an ocean surrounding the island. Off to the side is a remote island, NPCs may spawn there, ferns will spawn there as well along with those fly "snacks". There is a large tree, which you can get a flyer have a nest and farm with a Barosaurus or something else. The forest covers the half end of the island. A quarter of the island is a small mountain range off to the right hand side of Mid ( or Middle Lake/Pond). Almost half of the island is the shoreline. There is a tunnel which allows aquatic animals, such as Spinosaurus or Pliosaurus, to go to the ocean or Mid. This is one of the smaller maps in the game currently. There are many bot animals on this map, anyways here is a list of them: Maiasaura, Sauroposeidon, Baryonyx, Spinosaurus, Balaur, Gallimimus, Ankylosaurus, Tyrannosaurus (Can spawn as Juvenile, Elder and Baby), Therizinosaurus, Triceratops, Eotriceratops (Can spawn as babies), Kosmoceratops and "AFK babies" which are baby bots that spawn randomly throughout the map and stay in one spot not moving, having their idle animations disabled. They don't grow or get hungry nor thirsty and are viewed as a food source. They can spawn as every land animal and it's skin (Though aquatic "AFK babies" are seen rarelly) ( Add more description to this map if you want) Main Map This is map is a very large map, needing a good computer to run the game and it is not recommended for mobile players to play on this map. Much like the Default map, there is a Middle lake/pond, which is surrounded by mountains. There is a much larger forest, lots of tall trees to farm on.There is a smaller forest which is filled with smaller trees and some very large trees. This forest is in the corner of the map, and it has the smallest trees of the map. Right next to it is the barrier for the map.Near this forest there is a cave with a pond.To the left of it is a plain. This plain has many ferns, most suitable for carnivores to ambush their prey when feeding. There are some caves/tunnels that lead to the Mid lake/pond.There are two small-medium sized deserts, these deserts are near Midlle Lake, one right outside, the other across the water. There is a small canyon leading to the smaller forest at the corner of the map. There is also an underwater ocean. The NPCs on this map are classics skins, rather than the newer models.This map is one of the oldest maps in the game.This map also have a glacier with complex tunnels. ( More description TBA ) Ice Valley Ice Valley (also known as the Winter Map) is a map that hosted the Christmas Event and is covered in snow.It has a river system which is also goes underground creating a underwater cave system, making a great shelter for small aquatic and semi-aquatic animals.Despite this, KOSers may be more common and harder to avoid. It has a valley like most maps with this time multiple mid ponds/lakes. Near the mid lake is a great almost dome shaped mountain range easibly accessable by pterosaurs and good climbers. Inside of the dome is a giant spike like mountain or "obelisk" surrounded by water that is connected with the main "river" along with a medium sized cave near water, great for eldering semi-aquatic animals . The trees on the map are christmas trees or pinecone trees which don't change color to pink/orange or white as normal trees would, making the time of the in-game year hard to distinguish and even though they are always green, they are not always eatible. There are many species of dinosaurs spawning on this map, here they are: AFK babies, Sauroposeidon, Classic Brachiosaurus, Classic Dilophosaurus, Kosmoceratops, Euoplocephalus, Classic Corythosaurus, Spinosaurus V2 and Triceratops. Ferns along with "Snacks", Macropomas and other eatible species of fish do spawn here,but ferns are rare on this map. Natural disasters like floods or freezes don't accure here on this map unlike on all other maps. Also, if you're going to be in this map, beware of megas and terrors, they infest the map. Gallus Island The Gallus Island map (Originally called the Easter Map), is a very large map that was created for the 2017 Easter Event, but is still playable. The map contains many different biomes, along with a massive ocean for players to explore. Although the numbers are not nearly as high as those in Ice Valley, KOSers are not uncommon around the ocean-connected lake. Like many other maps, Gallus Islands has a middle watering hole, bordered by a cliff. Inside the cliff, there are many small caves for small dinosaurs to hide inside. Behind the middle of the map, there is an icy cliff with very little life on it, a good spot if you're hiding from KOSers or pack wars. In front of the middle, there in a large plain with a river running through it. On one corner of the plain, there is a massive waterfall that players can climb or fly over. Farther away from the plain, there is a large, grassy plateau with caves and plenty of ferns. Next to the plateau, a small desert borders the edge of the map. The desert is a deserted place, being the ones who lives there are hiding players, and is the only place in Dinosaur Simulator that you can find cactus. During the 2017 Easter Event, painted eggs spawned on the map. If you collected an egg, it will randomly give you one of the Easter Skins. There is also a black box under the map with signs that say "Go away, floor glitcher!" and "Glitch abusers not permitted!".In comparison with all playables map ( being the Default Map an exception),it's the most updated one. Gallus means chicken, which is a reference to the creator of the game being called ChickenEngineer Classic Map As the very first created map on the game also on the center of the map theres a pool when most of the dinos stay.If you walk without passing by mid, you will notice the map is circular, have 4 lakes and a forest where you can ambush/be ambushed.This map,like the Main Map, has an underwater ocean with a coral reef.There's a small desert outside mid.The middle lake is surrounded by mountains with only 4 ways out:an open area with some inedible bushes (foliage), flying,swimming or entering a small tunnel which will end in the desert.It1s the only map to have foliage.This map has an unique shape: it is "rectangular".This means you only need to turn if you encounter a lake or a wall. Trading Center This map is the only map with a trading system. Players may offer others in exchange for a skin, most commonly an http://dinosimulator.wikia.com/wiki/Albino_TerrorAlbino Terror or a Megavore http://dinosimulator.wikia.com/wiki/Megavore. The map first starts with an introduction saying something like this: " Beware of scammers", then you click " I understand. " The map is made up of several buildings which you can go into. There is a wall with some of the entries for the art skins next to your spawn. if you explore the map a little farther you'll find several skeletons of extinct dinosaurs. There is a " Trading tab", click this you'll have several other tabs. There is also a "Egg" tab, this tab is where you can buy three types of eggs, Plush, Mayhem and Golden eggs, which will provide a random skin when hatched, the eggs cost 500 DNA - 5000 DNA to hatch. There is also another tab for you to view your amount of DNA and collect your daily DNA. Finally there is a tab which you click if you want to go to a different map. A list on the value of skins can be found here. Nonplayable Maps Old Map WIP Galactic Event Map This map was the former default map, but has been replaced by a new map. This map is based on alien/galactic/planet. If you pay close attention to the sky you will find some planets of the Solar System like : Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and a realistic 3D moon. There are multiple water sources, and an lots of trees. All the NPCs were galactic skins, such as the Galactic Baro and a few more other galactic dinos, but now they are the same as those who spawned in the reg map. There are multiple asteroids along the map. This is the first map to have an outside of border secret, which is an island with a glitched pond. The island looks like it has a face on it, and it has a HUGE cave. It can be accessed either along the border in the huge stone cave, or easier, by flying. Unlike most of the other maps, this map doesn't have a Middle pond/lake. This map contained what are called "Isotopes" which if you collected 10 of them, you got the Alien Irritator skin. This is the first map to contain "Aerial" NPCs in, they were the Gal. Hatzegopteryx and Gal. Thalassodromeus although they can't really fly. This map is more large and flat than the other maps, which makes it more realistic somehow, but it makes gameplay more boring, and surviving as carnivore is difficult the first minutes due to very few insects spawning. This map is no longer accessible from the menu. Vegetation There are a quite few various types of vegetation found across the maps. Herbivores and omnivores usually rely on the edible types to survive. (This is currently WIP, do not delete- DinoCoat) Ferns Ferns are among the most relied on vegetation from small (baby or juvenile) herbivores. When consuming a fern plant, the player also revives 1 unit on their thirst bar. They are edible in all times of the year, but are more common in spring and summer than fall and winter. It is more difficult to come across one in the Default, Classic, and Gallus Island maps but happen to be extremely common in Ice Valley in certain servers and times. The largest ferns may provide up to 75 food in total, meanwhile the smallest/youngest ferns give around 20 in total. Deciduous Trees These are common on almost all of the maps. The structure of the leaves resemble those of an evergreen tree, but the leaves change colors throughout the year. Spring trees have pink leaves (edible), summer has all green leaves (still edible), autumn trees have orange leaves, although some may remain green until winter (sometimes edible but only for a short period), and finally winter trees, almost all trees have white leaves. Those are not edible at all, even the trees that glitch and have green leaves like those in summer. Those are common on almost all maps, except for some areas on the default map and they are in a different form in ice valley. If you play long enough and have a close eye, you may appear to see what's a stump. They are NOT edible but will grow into an edible tree someday (appear in winter/early spring) Ice Valley Evergreens Like the heading suggests, this tree only appears in ice valley. It has almost the exact same functionality as the deciduous trees previously mentioned. However, these are shorter and more squat, and stay dark green ALL YEAR (which is why I consider them evergreens). These trees are still only edible in "spring and summer" and may not be consumed in the "fall and winter" of ice valley. This makes it hard to tell whether you can eat from the tree, but there are almost always ferns, "snacks," and dead dinosaurs killed by prevalent KOSers on the server. Bushes Not to be confused with "foliage" in the classic map. These bushes appear on the default, main, and gallus island maps. They are blocky and solid light green and cannot be consumed. There are not many purposes of using them besides hiding from bigger predators and preserving packs nests. Foliage "Foliage" under this is only found in the classic map. Foliage looks similar to ferns but are much larger, flat to the side, thin as paper, and can always be passed through. Foliage is not edible, however but can be useful for hiding or stalking. Cacti Cacti are found on Gallus Island within the desert. They are not edible but fortunately do not injure or poison you either. The only known purpose for cacti is probably for decoration. Island Bush-Trees These are very uncommon plants. They resemble a young tree with rounded leaves. These seem to always be found on "islands" surrounded by water. They are on the default map, gallus island, and possibly the main map. They are not edible from my knowledge but do not spread either (map-generated) Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay